Raised by Wolves
by Wolf Warrior194
Summary: An Iceclan kit's only chance of survival was to be raised by wolves. The three clans; Iceclan of the mountains, Marshclan of the Marshes, and Valleyclan of the grassy valleys, face an evil force known as Fireclan. Will the kit that is raised by wolves discover the past to save the future? Rated T for future violence
1. Characters

Characters

Iceclan-

Leader: Stonestar- a huge grey tom with a scarred muzzle and amber eyes

Deputy: Ashwisker- a small black she cat (mate of Stonestar)

Warriors: Crookedthorn-a dark brown tabby tom

Swiftstep- a white she cat with a missing eye

Brightpelt- a sand colored she cat

Lynxleap- a large muscular silver tom

Leopardfang- a dark colored tom with some spots

Owlmask- a light brown she cat

Russetstreak- a russet colored she cat

Suntail- an orange tom

Hawkwing-a black tom

Wildbird-a light grey tom with a short tail

Foxeye- a bright orange tom

Leafwhisper- a tortiseshell she cat

Queens: Sandpelt- a yellow she cat(mate:Leopardfang, kits: Nightkit, Pebblekit, Windkit)

Hareheart- a pale ginger she cat(mate Suntail, kit:Cinderkit)

Dapplemask- a black she cat with a white underbelly(mate:Hawkwing, kits:Tawnykit, Rainkit)

Medicine Cat: Frostpool: a white she cat with black paws

Apprentices: Moonpaw- a silver she cat

Spiderpaw- a light brown tom

Elders:Lionstrike- golden tom with no tail

Sparrowheart- long-haired grey she cat

For now I am not including the other clans. The other clans are Marshclan, Valleyclan, and Fireclan


	2. Chapter 1

Swiftstep ran faster and faster, the icy mountain snow chilling her paw pads. Her flanks heaved as she raced on with her kit in her jaws. The silver tabby tom kit mewled in its mother's powerful jaws. She stopped and smelled the cool air before stopping with a sigh. A figure approached. A silvery tom bounded towards Swiftstep. He sat down next to her.

A tear slid down from Swiftstep's face before her mate licked it off. The sad queen curled up in the snow, her kit protected from the cold. "Oh Lynxleap, what should we do? They will catch us eventually." sobbed Swiftstep.

"Don't think that way. The Fireclan warriors can't find us here." replied the tom.

"Why do they want our baby?" cried Swiftstep.

A dark look flashed across Lynxleap's face as the wind buffeted his thick fur. "They want him because they enjoy killing kits to weaken the clans. It is awful."

In the distance cats yowled. The two cats' hackles rose and Swiftstep scooped up the kit and they began to run again. They ran for a while, Lynxleap leading the way. Swiftstep looked at Lynxspirit, curisosity burning in her eyes, yearning to know where they were going. She was soon answered when a howl sounded nearby. The she cats eyes flickered with fear as she tightly gripped her son. Lynxleap continued to run towards the howling and soon Swiftstep followed.

They entered the wolf camp and were greeted by growls and yips of alarms. The wolves surrounded them and Lynxleap calmly sat down as the alpha wolf entered the circle and took a seat in front of the cats. "What brings you to our pack?" asked the deep charcoal grey wolf in a booming voice.

"We have come to ask you of a huge favor. We are being pursued by Fireclan." said Lynxleap.

At the mention of Fireclan the wolves flatened their ears and snarled, some wolves muttered to themselves. "Hmm. Fireclan is our enemy too. What do you want?" replied the alpha who towered over the cats.

"Well they will kill our son. We know that he will only survive if you take him and raise him." pleaded Lynxleap.

The wolf pack broke into frantic whispers and the alpha sat there thinking. "Alpha! Isn't this like the prophecy?" shouted the beta wolf.

"Yes it is. Well in that case, we can accept your favor."

Lynxleap and Swiftstep exchanged glances. Then Swiftstep frantically licked her kit, tears welling up in her eyes. Lynxleap joined in and finally with heavy hearts, they were handing their son to the alpha wolf. The wolf licked it and then looked at the sad parents. "What is his name?"

"We never got the chance to name him." said Lynxleap.

Swiftstep looked at Lynxleap and then to the alpha wolf and said, "His name is Wolfkit."

"Very well then. Would you like an escort to your clan?" asked the alpha.

"No thank you. You have done too much for us already. Come on Swiftstep we have to go now." replied Lynxleap as he guided his weeping mate to the camp exit.

The two miserable cats soon ran into the Fireclan patrol. They patrol circled them, their reddish pelts glowing and their eyes gleaming with menace. "Well, well, well. Looks like we found the proud mommy and daddy of the little rat. Where is that rodent anyway?" sneered the lead patrol cat.

"He is gone." stuttered Swiftptep.

In outrage the Fireclan patrol leader lunged and scratched Swiftsteps eye out. Swiftstep shreiked and the Iceclan cats sprinted away while the Fireclan cats cursed. "We will find that stupid kit and the prophecy will never come true!" spat the Fireclan cats.


	3. Chapter 2

Wolfkit padded through the camp, silvery tail swishing to and fro as the sun shone brightly onto his tabby pelt. He passed the Queens' den and bid hello to Rose, a reddish brown she wolf who was herding her two pups, Stone and Buttercup into the nursery. He nodded a greeting to Ash, the muscular black alpha wolf, as he strode by the leader's den. Wolfkit liked everyone in the pack and was always friendly. It never seemed to bother him that he was so different from the wolves. In fact, he though that he was a wolf too, little did he know that soon enough the truth would be revealed.

Wolfkit then spotted his best friend, Clover, a small milky white she wolf puppy with bright blue eyes. He ran to her and playfully headbutted her shoulder. She yipped in response before nipping at his tail. They leaped around for a little bit before they tiredly collapsed. "Wolfkit?" panted Clover.

"Yay?" he replied.

"Do you ever wonder why you look different from me?" she asked, her ears poked upwards in curiosity.

Wolfkit was about to say that he didn't know when Hawk, a skilled medicine wolf, clouted Clover's ears and snarled, "We don't talk about that."

Clover cowered and sunk into a submissive position as Hawk walked away. Clover started to rub her hurt ears when Hawk was out of sight. Wolfkit cocked his head and waggled his tail curiously. Through the six moons that he had been at the wolf camp, he had already picked up on their intricate language. "Talk about what?" he said.

"Nothing!" shouted Clover before she ran off.

Wolfkit was left to sit alone with his thoughts. Now that he thought about it, he was very different from the pack. He had a smaller snout, a longer and more flexible tail, he couldn't howl or bark, he had smaller teeth, and was indeed much smaller and very unique in many ways. Tail tucked in between his legs, he sulked to his guardians den. He was raised by two guardians, not his actually parents who he didn't know about. His milkgiver, Rain, a tan she wolf with a white muzzle, and Dagger, an athletic dark brown male wolf with scars running across his huge body.

Wolfkit ran into the den and saw Rain curled up and sleeping in the den. He hastily prodded her flanks with his tiny paw. Rain groaned and perked her head up, her groggy unfocused eyes stared back at him. She yawned before sleepily murmuring, "What is it sweetheart?"

Without further explanation Wolfkit blurted out, "Why am I not like you? If I am not a wolf, what am I?"

Taken aback, Rain was startled to her paws. "I knew this day was coming. This is a matter best discussed with the alpha."

With that the two of them fast walked to Ash's den. They found him sitting contently in his nest. "What troubles you two?" asked Ash.

Rain just gave him a look, and Ash knew. Realization spread across his broad face. Wolfkit looked at him eagerly. "Well child, you are right. You are not a wolf. That doesn't mean that we do not love you or accept you but, you can't change species so you just have to live with it. You are actually a cat, a kitten to be precise."

"What is a cat?" asked Wolfkit.

"I will show you. Come with me. I will take you to visit your true kind." replied Ash.

With that they strolled out of the den with Rain staying behind. "Oak, you are in charge. We shall be back by nightfall." Ash called to his light gray- pelted deputy.

Then they set out of camp towards a clan of cats.


	4. Chapter 3

Wolfkit strolled alongside his alpha, Ash. Wolfkit was excited and nervous at the same time. He wanted to meet these cats. Maybe he would even meet his real parents. As if reading his thoughts Ash said, "This isn't the clan of your family. We are going to Marsh Clan. There are four clans. They are Marsh Clan, Valley Clan, Ice Clan, and Fire Clan. You came from Ice Clan. Fire Clan is the whole area's enemy. Every type of creature hates Fire Clan. They are cruel cats who thrive on the blood of their enimies and plan the destruction of all of the clans and even my pack, I mean, our pack. Anyways, Fire Clan is a massive Clan of feline murderers." he said, spitting on the ground at the mention of Fire Clan.

That was a lot of information for Wolfkit to accept. They trouped onwards in silence now. Soon the land under their paws became damp and they started to sink into the ground. Wolfkit lifted his tiny nose into the air and then recoiled at the scent. "That is the scent markers of Marsh Clan. We have entered their territory. Let me do the talking first, they may not like our appearance on their land."

Shortly after they were greeted with alarmed yowls as a Marsh Clan patrol spotted them. "Ash, what brings you here on our territory." calmly asked a white and gray tom cat, the leader of the patrol.

The cats glanced at Wolfkit before they realized his presence. "Why do you have a kitten with you? Did you steal him?" urgently asked the leader.

"Please, let me explain. This is Wolfkit, his parents from Ice Clan gave him to us to raise because they were being perused by Fire Clan warriors. I took him to meet his own species. Could we enter your camp so he can see your clan's cats?" asked Ash.

The patrol exchanged glances before they led them to their camp. They were led to the heart of the camp, a huge dry spot surrounded by a murky lake on three sides. The clan gasped at the huge wolf and the small kitten at his flank. The patrol leader quickly explained to his clan leader the situation. A reddish tom cat stepped towards them. "Greetings Ash and Wolfkit."

Then he stepped towards Wolfkit and bent down to speak to him. "Do not fear me. You are one of us." the leader spoke softly.

Wolfkit then cautiously stepped forwards and sniffed the leader's fur. He then looked all around him. There were animals like him. Wolfkit then batted at the clan leader's tail. The leader laughed, startling Wolfkit into backing away. "It is alright, little one. Your examinations of us are just funny." chuckled the clan leader.

"Are you satisfied with your new knowledge?" questioned Ash.

Wolfkit nodded yes. That was all he needed, for now. The clan said their goodbyes and Ash thanked them for their hospitality. Then they returned home with Wolfkit feeling sleepy and satisfied.


End file.
